Within
by Illesrhea
Summary: Just weeks after her harrowing defeat of Irenicus at Suldanesselar, Discord and her companions are ready to set back out onto the open road when they are confronted with a new enemy, a shadowy figure who threatens to tear the company apart.
1. What now?

_Within_

Disclaimer: I don't pretend to own any characters, place names, or storylines which are rightfully the property of Black Isle and Wizards of the Coast. (I suppose even Discord is mostly from BG, as her history and stuff comes from the game) I am just writing this for fun. Please dont sue me.

"_Pale was the wounded knight, that bore the rowan shield_

_Loud and cruel were the ravens' cries that feasted on the field_

_Saying "Beck water cold and clear will never clean your wound_

_There's none but the Witch of the Westmorland can make thee whole and sound"_

_So turn, turn your stallion's head 'til his red mane flies in the wind_

_And the rider of the moon goes by and the bright star falls behind_

_And clear was the paley moon when his shadow passed him by_

_Below the hills were the brightest stars when he heard the owlet cry..."_

Haer'Dalis had a beautiful voice. It was soft and warm, reaching both the pure high notes and the aching low notes with ease. He plucked gently at a harp he had lain across his lap as he sang, his eyes closed as sweet, smooth sound dripped from his lips.

Discord's eyes were closed as well, and the flickering lights of the campfire laid shadows gently across her eyelids. She chewed a juicy stick of long grass, leaning back on her pack, her worn armor in a haphazard pile beside her. Anomen rested his head, relieved of its helm, upon her rising and falling stomach, but his eyes were open as he stared at the stars. Aerie sat cross-legged on the other side of the fire, her hands resting on her knees. Imoen was cleaning a wound on her thigh from an earlier skirmish, but she was careful to be silent so as not to ruin the perfect song. Minsc was feeding Boo a few seeds from off the top of the traveler's bread, also quietly.

_He said, "Lie down my brindled hound, and rest ye me good grey hawk_

_And thee, my steed, may graze thy fill, for I must dismount and walk,_

_But come when you hear my horn and answer swift the call_

_For I fear 'ere the sun will arise this morn ye will serve me best of all."_

_And it's down to the water's brim he's borne the rowan shield_

_And the goldenrod he has cast in to see what the lake might yield_

_And wet rose she from the lake, and fast and fleet went she_

_One half the form of a maiden fair with a jet black mare's body_

_And loud, long and shrill he blew 'til his steed was by his side_

_High overhead the grey hawk flew and swiftly he did ride_

_Saying "Course well, my brindled hound, and fetch me the jet black mare_

_Stoop and strike my good grey hawk and bring me the maiden fair."_

_She said "Pray, sheathe thy silvery sword, lay down thy rowan shield,_

_For I see by the briny blood that flows you've been wounded in the field."_

_And she stood in a gown of velvet blue bound round with a silver chain_

_And she's kissed his pale lips once and twice and three times round again_

_And she's bound his wound with the goldenrod, full fast in her arms he lay_

_And he has risen hale and sound with the sun high in the day_

_She said "Ride with your brindled hounds at heel and your good grey_

_hawk in hand_

_There's none can harm the knight who's lain with the Witch of the Westmorland."_

The spell lingered for a few moments after the song had ended. "That was.. breathtaking, Haer'Dalis." Discord breathed. She heard Anomen's almost inaudible grumble of jealousy, but ignored it.

Haer'Dalis bowed his head briefly. "I am glad you liked it, my Raven. A bard's true pleasure is the pleasure of others in his art."

Discord smiled to herself. Her pretty face was glowing with pleasure from the song. She was striking in her beauty, once one got used to her coloring. Her skin was a very pale blue, and her hair was pure, shining white. Discord kept her hir cut to her chin for practical reasons, so she would slice it off with a shrp dagger every month or so, much to the dismay of Imoen and Aerie, who admired her soft, shinigh hair for its beauty. Her mother, Gorion had told her, was a half human, half water-elf. Her elven descent provided her unusual colors. Her face was thin, with a slightly pointed chin, and her eyes were slightly slanted and almond-shaped, and colored black. Her lips, despite her skin pigment, were a soft, luscious red, and her smile was bright and radiant. She was a little on the short side, but she made up for it in muscle and prowess, and her bold demeanor was ill suited to her height. Still, those who laughed at her lived to regret it.

"I've never heard that song, or any variation, before." Aerie said in wonder. "Did you write it yourself?"

"The Witch of the Westmoreland, no, its a northern tune." Imoen said softly. "Gorion used to sing it, d'you remember, Discord?"

Discord nodded, chuckling a little to herself. "He had no command of tune, but it used to calm me when storms brewed."

"You are afraid of thunder, my dear?" Anomen said, eager to change the subject to happier and more jovial topics.

"_Was_, Anomen. I _used_ to be afraid of thunder." Discord scowled.

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything, ever!" Aerie joked. Discord's scowl grew.

"I was a child."

"Oh, no, 'Cord, you were still afraid at sixteen or seventeen. I remember, when that one was so bad it broke some branches in the main courtyard. You heard the crack! and then the crash as the branches hit the ground, and you were in my room faster than the lightning which had frightened you. I hadn't even awoken until I felt you shaking me."

"Shut it, 'Moen." Discord snarled, as her companions exploded in laughter. Even Anomen laughed, though he reconciled himself a moment later with a kiss to her forehead. Discord allowed herself a discreet smile, toying with her lover's dark hair. Conversation switched to different topics, but Discord's eyes lingered on Anomen. He had strong features, a squared jaw and determined brown eyes. He was undoubtedly handsome, although he never listened when she told him so. Too many years of listening to his father, she suspected. She still sensed lingering disbelief in his eyes when she told him she loved him.

Still, he was not completely without self-esteem. Far from it. There were those who would call him arrogant, even, but Discord shied away from such words. Behind his confident actions, doubt lingered always. He often came to Discord for guidance and advice, and she worried sometimes that his dependence hurt himself more then he realized. She tried her very hardest to be his pillar of strength, but feared that she might run out of strength for both of them.

As usual, Aerie was the first to tire. She stretched like a cat, yawning delicately. "Well, we've been walking all day, and my eyes will stay open no longer. I'm going to bed."

"I will be along shortly, my mourning dove." Haer'Dalis said softly, kissing her gently as she passed by him to reach their tent.

Discord waited a few minutes after she had gone before filling her pipe. The smoke bothered Aerie's sensitive eyes and the smell disgusted her, so Discord always waited for her to leave before indulging in her guilty habit. The others didn't mind. She sat up and drew out her soft leather pouch, where she kept her smokeleaf. She paused a moment to enjoy the rich aroma before tipping it into the engraved bowl of her dark yew wood pipe. It had a long, curved stem which hung conveniently from her mouth. She lit it with an ember from the dying fire and filled her mouth with the heady, strong smoke, before letting it waft from her parted lips, turning blue and dark in the half light.

Minsc followed suit, although his leaf wasn't as strong as Discord's, and his pipe was simpler, with a short, straight stem and a plain barrel. Discord grinned at him crudely.

"Minsc, try some of my leaf. Its strong and black, it'll put hairs on your chest. Trust me, I know."

Imoen laughed. She always took particular pleasure in her friend's vulgar humor. "You smoke, drink and swear like a sailor, Discord. To think you were raised in a library!"

Meanwhile, Minsc shook his head seriously. "Boo says smoking leaf is bad for my sword skills, so I smoke the light leaf. Boo says that's all right. Besides, your leaf makes my mouth sore."

"Hear that, Discord? Even the mighty Minsc dislikes your foul smoke!" Anomen laughed, "I wish you wouldn't smoke it so much," he added ruefully. "It can't be good for you."

Discord rolled her eyes. "I fight evil throughout the day, I think I earn a little smokeleaf at night."

"Haer'Dalis?" Imoen said gently. The bard had lay down on the ground by the fire, and his face was obscured by his arm and hair. He did not respond to his name.

"Silly sparrow has fallen asleep." Discord said affectionately. "We should wake him, or he'll just wake up sore."

So Imoen, gentle as she was, kneeled beside her friend and pushed the hair from his face, shaking his shoulder. "Haer'Dalis, your lady awaits you. You should go to bed. You can't sleep out here."

The teifling's eyes flicked open, and his whole body twitched as he snapped back to consciousness. Despite the gentle tact of Imoen's waking, he was still disgruntled and disoriented.

"Oh. I.. I am sorry." He blinked and sat up, frowning. "I was dreaming... never mind. Thank you, Starling, I would rather not have slept on the hard ground all night." Imoen nodded, and sat back as Haer'Dalis shook his deep blue locks and stumbled off to bed. "Goodnight, my flock. May we meet in sunshine and good health on the morrow." After all the trials the company had suffered together, each friend within their fellowship had earned a bird-name. Discord was, of course, Raven, Aerie was Dove, Imoen Starling, and Minsc Eagle. Anomen had been the last to receive his bird name, as the two had at first disliked one another, but gradually they came to trust and rely on one another in battle, and finally gained a friendship worthy of a Naming. Anomen was Lark. Beneath his pride, Anomen had been secretly touched at the gesture, and they had ceased all quarreling and conflicts between them.

Imoen was next to turn in, followed shortly by Minsc. Imoen ruffled her sister's hair affectionately to say goodnight. 'Boo' had told them through Minsc to be wary of evil, as he was going to sleep and could not spring into action quickly enough to plant his boot in its backside. Discord told him earnestly that they would be careful.

Anomen chuckled as Minsc left earshot. "That big madman. He sees the world so simply." his words were soft and not unkind

"Aye." Discord sighed. "Minsc is a very old, very dear friend. I don't even notice that he is touched in the head anymore. He is different, yes, but sometimes I think he sees the world clearer in some ways than we do. He thinks in terms of right and wrong, loyalty and honor and love. All the things people commonly compromise and forget."

Anomen nodded. "Life isn't as simple as that. I wish to Helm it were. Sometimes... the ones who seem the purest have... hidden darkness... I wonder what Minsc would think if he knew..." His words shuddered and trailed off.

Discord's expression softened, and she reached for her lover, pulling him towards her so that his head rested on her shoulder. After a moment, he put his arms around her, holding so tightly it was uncomfortable, but Discord didn't protest. She stroked his coarse, dark hair gently.

"It will pass, my love," she said, as she always did when the darkness took him like this.

"I know..." he said with doubt in his voice.

"Let it go... just let it go," she whispered, placing a tender kiss on the top of his head.

Anomen stopped trembling. He sat up and looked in her eyes for a long moment, studying their dark brilliance. He then gently took her face in his hands and kissed her with passion and devotion. He did not release the kiss for a long time.

When their lips finally parted, a sad smile was on Anomen's face. He brushed his lover's lips with his thumb, then ran his palm across her soft cheek.

"My love, you are exhausted. You work hard to lead us all day. Rest now. I will take the first watch," he said gently. Discord was surprised to realize that he was right; she felt heavy and dull -witted with exhaustion, and her eyelids sank lower and lower as she gave way to fatigue. She was, however, reluctant to leave Anomen alone.

"I will take first watch." Anomen said. "You rest. In an hour or so, I shall wake another to take watch and join you in bed." Discord hesitated, before giving in and nodding her agreement.

"Hurry along, my love. I don't sleep well unless I am by your side," Discord whispered. She left a lingering kiss on her lover's lips and stepped inside her tent. She unloaded herself of her armor, and climbed into her rough but warm bedding.

Shivering, Anomen threw another log upon the fire, and drew his cloak around himself. He cast a glance about the darkness briefly, before turning back to stare at the fire.

o-o-o-o-o-o

He lurked in the darkness with such skill that he was all but undetectable. The cover of night provided him with all the backup he needed. He focused unwaveringly on his task. He watched through narrowed eyes as one by one, her companions went to bed. She stayed up the latest, he noticed, but at last she too retired, and only one was left to stand guard. A smirk hung on his lips as he drew a handful of white powder from one of the many pouches on his belt. Creeping silently, still wrapped in shadow, the man crept up upon the lone sentinel from behind. He held his hand flat out in front of his face, the pile of powder sitting upon his palm. With a quick puff of breath, he launched the dust into the air, right into the face of Anomen. He went rigid, and his eyes stared blankly ahead of him. The man waved a hand in front of Anomen's face, with no response. He smiled nastily and went about his business.

Discord had left her pouch of smokeleaf out. She was utterly disorganized and a hopeless procrastinator, and this time her folly would truly come back to haunt her.

The man loosened the drawstring and smelled the leaf inside. After a moment's consideration, he selected a glass phial from his belt and held it up against the light. It held yet another powder, black in color, resembling nothing so much as dirt. He pulled out the stopper and tipped the entire phial into the bag, closed it, and shook it for several seconds to mix in the powder in with the leaves, so that it was almost indistinguishable. He was very careful to replace the bag in the exact way he had found it. Then, with a smirk to Anomen's still-motionless form, he slipped again into the night.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Anomen looked up. He felt suddenly drowsy, and his back was sore and he couldn't think why. He glanced at the fire, and stared. The log he had added was all burned down, and the embers glowed a dull orange. That would have taken about an hour, but Anomen could not recall having been out there for any longer than ten minutes. Perhaps he had nodded off. He guiltily checked their belongings, and finding nothing missing, was satisfied that no ill had come of his momentary lapse. He then tossed a second log on the fire for the benefit of the next watchman. He woke Imoen to take his place, then gratefully slipped into his tent, and the arms of his beloved.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Well, what do you think? Please review! I'm sorry this got so soppy. Im usually not a silly romance writer, but the paradoxical Anomen/PC romance really interests me. Trust me, it will get more action-ey later on.

This fic is going to be about people and relationships (not necessarily romantic) The main goal is to explore people and why they do what they do. That's why this was such a passive chapter - I wanted to establish the characters and how they relate to each other. They're like a family. I thought that would be sweet.

NOTE: "The Witch of the Westmoreland" is not my work. It was sung by Stan Rogers (rest in peace) and I believe it was actually written by someone else, although I don't know who. I encourage any of you who like folk to go out and listen to a recording of Stan Rogers singing that song. It is one of the most beautiful songs I know.


	2. On the road

Chapter Two

Though Aerie was early to bed, she was always the soonest to arise as well. By the time Discord and Anomen left their tent, the elf maiden was standing by the fire, stirring a pot of boiling spiced tea, and ladling portions into light tin mugs for her companions.

"Morning, Aerie, Imoen. Haer'Dalis and Minsc, are they up yet?"

Imoen squinted grumpily at her sister. "Naw. They had the good sense to stay asleep."

"Morning, 'Cord," Aerie chirped, and her bright morning demeanor contrasted violently with Imoen's cantankerous one. "Haer'Dalis will be up in a few minutes. He's not much of a morning person. He was quite cranky when I woke him up."

"No doubt," Discord laughed, shaking the sleep from her eyes. She gratefully accepted some tea, and pulled some breakfast from her pack. Her usual meal awaited her; a few small wafers of dry crispbread. She crunched them down quickly without complaint.

Minsc and Boo burst from their tent in an explosion of fur and fury. "What a glorious day, full of good and righteous boots ready to meet the various backsides of evil! We cannot delay! Boo is getting ancy." He held up his hamster to illustrate his point.

"Boo can wait, you mad fool." Imoen snarled. "Let us at least wake up first."

"You are really down this morning, 'Moen. What's wrong, didn't you sleep well?" Discord inquired hoarsely.

"Dreams," her friend answered shortly. Discord raised an eyebrow, but before she could inquire, Haer'Dalis, last to awake as usual, stumbled from his tent.

"Blast this quest, this wilderness and this morning!" He growled.

"Good morning Haer'Dalis!" Discord said brightly.

"Feh! Morning perhaps, my Raven, but never good."

"Amen," Imoen muttered.

"What is wrong with you two?" Aerie said crossly. "We're alive and well, aren't we? We have retrieved Imoen and defeated Irenicus. What more could you ask for?"

"That reminds me," Discord said hesitantly. "I have something to say to all of you, now that you're all awake."

Her friends seated themselves around her, but casually, as they didn't understand the importance of Discord's upcoming announcement.

"I wanted... to ask you all if... if you wanted to continue to travel with me," she blurted out. Her company looked up, astonished, and she quickly went on. "As Aerie says, we have finished our quest. Imoen is safe, and Irenicus done with. You have all fulfilled your obligation to me tenfold, and I cannot thank you enough. Now, you may, if you wish, go your separate ways. For my part, I would love to have you with me, but as we all know, my... unusual blood and inconvenient fame lead me into danger and trouble, and those close to me often suffer from my association. One can not adventure forever. Maybe some of you would like to settle down, or move on to other endeavors. Anomen, I am sure you are eager to join the Radiant Heart, now that you have earned your knighthood," she tried hard to meet his betrayed eyes, but couldn't, staring instead at her linked fingers. "Imoen, you always said that you would love to find a home again, after Candlekeep. If any of you wish to leave me, I shall be sad, indeed, but I will hold no grudge against you, and hope to remain your friend in the future. The choice is yours."

A shocked silence followed this small speech, each member considering his reply. Anomen was the first to speak, and his voice stung her with its anger and venom.

"That you would even _think_... I thought you thought better of me than this, my lady. How long have I loyally stood by you, working hard and risking everything for your cause? How many times have I told you how grateful I am to simply fight by your side? And now, now that we have finished one quest, you insult me by suggesting that I have been lying all this time, that I would like to leave you. How... how _dare_ you!"

"Please don't be angry, Anomen... I didn't think you would see it that way."

"Anomen is right," Imoen said coldly. "You are my best friend and my sister. My home is with you. And have you forgotten, Discord, that we share the same blood? Your fate and mine are linked. I will not betray you, and it is unfair to suggest that I would."

"Imoen, it was through your association with me that you were captured by that _creature _we call Irenicus. Surely you realize what I was trying to do..." But Imoen simply looked stubbornly away and refused to speak. Discord turned to Minsc.

"What about you, Minsc? Would you like to return home to Rasheman, perhaps? I would not begrudge it to you."

"Minsc and Boo belong on the battlefield, wherever that field may be," said Minsc, and Discord was relieved that his words were amiable and calm. "My duty is first to my witch, and second to my friends. I will not leave you. Let evil tremble in fear at the coming of Minsc and Discord!"

"Thank you, Minsc," Discord smiled. "Aerie? Do you miss Quayle? Would you like to return to the circus?"

"Of course not!" Aerie, timid as always, stared as her feet as she spoke, but her voice carried some weight. "You... you saved me and Quayle, and I promised I would help you all I could. I'm happier here than... than I've ever been in my life. I will not leave until you drive me away!"

"I could never do that, Aerie. I am happy you will remain." Discord smiled. "Haer'Dalis?"

"I owe you my life as well, Raven, and I would prefer to remain on the open road with you, if you would have me."

"Of course." Discord took a deep breath and looked up at her companions. "I am... so happy at your decisions. I simply wanted you to be aware of your options. Please don't be angry." This last comment she directed at her sister and her lover, both of whom were avoiding her eyes. "We should pack."

They mumbled noncomittally and each busied themselves with the various duties. Anomen left the group to go take down the tent. Hesitantly, Discord followed.

"Anomen?" her voice was calm, but her hands nervously fidgeted as she anxiously tried to gauge his temper.

"Mm?" he grunted, not looking at her.

"Look, I wasn't trying to say that you were disloyal. I really wasn't. I just don't want you to give up your work in the order on my account."

"As though I wouldn't willingly give up anything to be with you!" Anomen snapped. He still didn't glance back at her.

"I know, and that's why I asked. I would rather you be happy without me than miserable with me just because you feel you have a duty here."

"I couldn't be happy without you," he said simply, but some of the fire had gone from his voice. "You should get your armor on, we're leaving soon."

Discord nodded silently, and lent her hands to helping the others pack up camp. Their packs secured on their backs, the troupe set off for Athkatla, a song led by the bard on their lips.

"We make for Athkatla. We can find work there, a quest is never far from the slums district."

The troupe had been stationed just outside of the Windspear hills, and so the journey back to the city was a long one. The terrain was slick and wet, given the recent spell of heavy rain which had plagued Amn lately. As they travelled, they were beset by several light showers. They had not lasted long, but even their brief appearance had been enough to dampen the group to a clammy misery. They set up camp by a thick forest as the sun began to sink behind the distant silhouette of Athkatla, and even that task had been trying. The rain softened ground made it near impossible to hammer in tent pegs, and any firewood they could find was damp and difficult to kindle. Irritable and miserable, the group huddled around their sputtering, makeshift fire in a vain attempt to dry out their soggy clothes and bodies.

"How are we doing for food?" Discord asked, and Imoen obligingly rummaged through several supply pouches.

"The rain has ruined a loaf of travellers bread and some of the crispbread. The dried meat is mostly okay, and we still have the dried beans and lentils."

"Then we need to go hunting for dinner tonight. Any volunteers?" Discord rasped, to moans and excuses from her friends. "Fine, I'll go, but I warn you, I'll catch little on my own."

"Oh, I'll come too, but I doubt we'll catch more than a couple of scrawny hares." Imoen sighed. She discarded her sword and pack, and took up her bow and some regular, non-enchanted arrows. (She always kept a few around specifically for hunting. It didn't do to burn your prey with acid or taint the meat with poison, and anyway, it was a waste of resources, and magical arrows were expensive.)

"I'll see if I can find any plant food," Aerie volunteered and Minsc agreed to accompany her, partly out of his own affinity for nature and partly from his overprotective instincts towards his witch. Anomen and Haer'Dalis stayed back to tend the fire and finish setting up camp.

Discord was not much of a hunter. She was a decent shot with a throwing axe, (Discord fought almost entirely with axes. Even when she hunted, she could not leave her love of the weapon, and she kept some small, quick throwing axes for that purpose) but she was clumsy and heavy-footed, alerting much of her prey of her presence before she got close enough for a clear shot. Imoen, however, was light and agile, and as she hunted with a bow, she had a wider range, so it was easier to get a clear shot. The sisters headed into the foreboding woods, and split up to make themselves less conspicuous to their prey.

Discord tried her hardest to keep noise down to a minimum, but in her clumsiness scared away a large and particularly well fed rabbit. Cursing herself, she moved on, and spotted a congregation of four or five fat guinea fowl, scratching and pecking at the forest floor. She had not been quick enough to catch more than one, but her slim axe buried itself into a fine fat bird's chest, sending up a flurry of squawking, excited fowl. Grinning to herself, Discord picked up her prize by its feet and headed back to camp. Given her own abysmal hunting skills and the fuss which the alarmed guinea fowl had kicked up, she did not expect to catch more than one. On the way back, she met Imoen, who held up her catch: two lean hares.

Aerie had found some watercress growing in a pond nearby, and had come back with great bunches of the green leaves and stems cradled in her cloak. Minsc had some great strips of cherry birch bark, which had a sweet flavor and fibrous construction, which was better than nothing to a hungry adventurer.

All these ingredients were laid out on a cloak for appraisal and consideration. Then Discord took charge. In a proper kitchen, with herbs and spices and other subtle flavorings, Discord was lost, but out here in the wilderness she had a talent for making a hearty, satisfying, deliciously simple meal from mere scratchings and leftovers. She set Haer'Dalis to plucking and butchering the guinea fowl, and had Imoen skin and prepare her hares. Then, in a pot, Discord combined water, the cress, the dried meat, beans and lentils, and simmered it over the fire, adding the rabbit meat when it was prepared. She then took the finished guinea fowl and roasted it simply on a spit. The meal was superb, with juicy slices of the gamey poultry served with the hearty stew and what was left of the bread, and there was plenty to go around. After the meal, the cold and damp dissipated a little from their bones, the group sat back with a heavy sigh of relief, chewing strips of sweet cherry birch bark.

"Is there enough food left for breakfast?" Discord asked.

"Barely," Anomen answered, "but after that, we will have nothing left."

"That's fine. We can purchase new supplies in Athkatla. It's only a few hours away now."

"Well, I'm tired out for now." Aerie sighed. "I'm going to bed."

They all bid her good night, and watched her leave to settle into her bed. Discord didn't wait very long before taking out her smokeleaf pouch. She took several generous pinches of the leaf and filled her pipe, lighting it eagerly and taking a long pull, before her features contorted with surprise and distaste.

"I think the damp has gotten to my leaf," she observed. "It tastes odd. What a pity, it was the quality stuff from Trademeet." She took a second drag, rolling the smoke experimentally along her tongue.

"It smells different, too," Anomen noted. "I suppose you had better throw it out."

"Not a chance!" Discord laughed. "Its just a bit tainted, it's still good dark leaf. Its just a little odd, is all." she punctuated her comment with a long mouthful of smoke blown insolently in her lover's direction.

"Anyway, we shouldn'y have more than three or four hours trek tomorrow," said Anomen, continuing an earlier conversation. "We should probably trade our spoils for new equipment. Well, what little of it Discord doesn't spend on drink and smokeleaf."

"Now that's not fair!" Discord laughed. "I spend money very wisely."

"Aye. You know just how to sweet talk the barkeep to make your gold go farther, but I was talking about important investments," Anomen teased. Discord stuck her tongue out at him, but didn't pursue him with a lengthly arguement. She was beginning to feel a bit sick, and she couldn't think why. She took another drag off her pipe.

"We're running low on healing potions," Haer'Dalis pointed out.

"Yes, and I'm running out of arrows, as well," Imoen said.

"Boo needs more seed, and my armor could use a blacksmith's help," MInsc announced.

Discord tried to focus on Minsc's words, but her head was pounding and her nerves were on edge. She took a calming puff of smoke, but that only made her feel worse.

"Yes, I'm sure all our weapons and armor could use some sharpening or other treatment from a smithy," Anomen nodded. "Discord, do you need anything else, besides drink and leaf and whatever other filthy habit you wish to indulge?" he grinned impishly.

"I...I am..." Discord faltered. Her hands were shaking, and she dropped her now empty pipe to the ground. Her vision blurred and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I am cold." she whispered.

"My love, you are shaking!" Anomen flew to her side, and put his arms around her shoulders. He placed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "You have a fever, my love. Perhaps all this travelling has taken its toll on you. I shall put you to bed."

"N..No!" This didn't feel like a normal fever. She felt wrong inside. Every nerve of her body was screaming and yet her muscles would not obey her. She gripped Anomen's shoulder so tightly he winced in pain at her fierce strength.

"Something is really wrong here," Imoen murmured. Disturbed by the commotion, Aerie burst out of her tent and took one glance at the alarming scene.

"What's going on?" she asked, kneeling by Discord and touching her face gently.

"I'm not sure. Discord seems sick. I think she just needs some rest."

"I don't think this is a normal sickness, Anomen," Aerie murmured, laying her cool healer's hands on Discord's sweaty brow. Her magical healing skills allowed her to sense abnormalities of the body. "I don't sense any of the body's natural reactions to sickness. It feels almost like a poison, but not quite. I... I am not sure. It feels like..."

"A drug," Anomen said suddenly, his similar talents also probing for problems. "How could Discord have been drugged? We all ate the same food as she did."

"Oh Illamater" Discord cried out in a frenzy, as a wave of vile sickness and pain washed over her. She arched her back and let out a soft moan. Anomen cradled her body in his arms, whispering anxious words of comfort.

"Her smokeleaf! That must be it!" Imoen cried, flying to her sister's side. Anomen reached out and grabbed the pouch, taking a handful of its contents into his fist. He smelled the leaves, and the scent was horribly familiar. He tipped the leaves from his hand and observed the black powder which clung to his palm. When he rubbed his fingertips together, the powder combined to form a sticky resin.

"This is black lotus!" He cried in terror. "She could die from too much of this!"

"Discord, you must stay awake," Aerie said, surprisingly the calmest of all of them. "Minsc, go and get some water from the spring to the south." Minsc, looking worried and confused, nodded, happy to be able to help his friend.

"Look at me, Discord." Imoen commanded, and Discord's eyes focused for a moment before sqeezing shut as another growl of agony escaped through her clenched teeth. She opened them again as she could feel Aerie slapping her cheeks, forcing her to stay awake.

"What's... what is hap-" The worst pain yet hit her and she went rigid and tense as it passed.

"My dear love, you must try and concentrate..." Discord's bloodshot eyes opened again, but Anomen's image swam in the air in front of her, and his words made no sense to her confused mind.

"Am I dying?" She asked in a voice of unsettling calm.

"No, my love." Anomen said forcefully. "Never."

Another strong wave of sickness and pain struck her, threatening her life with its severity. She could bear no more. Her drug tormented brain flailed for salvation, confused and disoriented and illogical.

"Bhaal! Father! In the name of our blood, help me!" Discord screamed, her back arched and her eyes squeezed shut. Her companions froze for a few long seconds, as though fearful that her frantic call would summon the dead god. The silence was

punctuated only by Discord's frantic panting. Breaking the fearful moment, Minsc came crashing through the undergrowth, a pan of cold water in his hands. Discord, delirious and confused, was slipping further down into the seductive darkness of sleep, when she was jerked awake as a cloth soaked in the icy water was pressed to her brow. She yelped, and tried to sit up.

"Shh, my love, lie still." Anomen tried to sound soothing, despite his own worry. He dipped his carved wooden bowl into the pan of water, and put it to Discord's lips. She drank a few gulps before turning her head away, sickened.

"It is blood," she murmured. "he wants me to drink blood but I am not like him!"

"Who?" Imoen asked tentatively.

"My father." Her dilated eyes looked up, straight into Imoen's cool blue ones. "He lives behind my eyes, always watching, slaying he tears at my insides but NO! No, I will not let him win! I will fight until I have no breath, his hands are closing around me and I have no breath. I cannot breathe! Oh, father, help me!"

"Loosen her armor." Anomen said, undoing the buckles that fastened her breast and back plates together. Discord was clutching madly at her throat and making choking noises. With the armor gone, she managed to take a halting, shuddering breath. She pressed her cheek against Anomen's chest, her eyes closed.

"I think she should be alright. She should have more water, though." Aerie said, staring worriedly at her friend. Anomen raised the bowl to her lips again, but this time Discord's eyes flicked open and she knocked it from his hands with her furious fist. She jumped from her friends' arms, standing alone, her shoulders heaving with the effort of standing.

"My Raven, calm yourself." Haer'Dalis approached from behind, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "He cannot touch you here, you are among friends."

Discord whirled around and struck the bard a whiplash quick blow to the face with her closed fist. He stumbled back, blood beginning to flow from his nose.

"Get away! You all will pay for this! You liars and murderers, you will rue the day you crossed me!" Discord stood tall and proud for a moment, her eyes flashing illogical rage, and then her whole body seemed to sag. She fell to her knees ad vomited into the grass. Anomen came up behind her, and picked her up from behind. She leaned against him, and felt herself slip away into black oblivion.

"Discord?" Her friends worried words fell on deaf ears as Discord lost all contact with the world, going limp and allowing her lover to catch her.

"We should wake her!" Imoen fretted.

"No. She'll be alright now." Aerie said, placing her hand on Discord's fevered cheek. "She'll have quite the headache when she wakes up, though. Haer'Dalis, let me have a look at your nose. It could be broken."

Anomen carried his love to bed and laid her gently in her sleeping furs. She did not even stir as he carried her, so deep was her slumber. He stroked her hair and watched her sleep long into the night.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Illamater would be Discord's god. He is the god of endurance, martyrdom, and righteous suffering.

The next chapter's coming right up. Discord is not going to be too pleased when she wakes up. Also, keep an eye out for dream references.


	3. A rude awakening

Yoshimo disliked golems. They were mechanical and unfeeling, yet they posessed such enormous power, they made him feel nervous. It was like associating with a huge, invincible ogre who might attack at any moment and could not be reasoned with. The clay golem took him firmly by his upper arm, cutting off the circulation, and led him onwards. He had been resting and planning his next job in the Copper Coronet, when a single clay golem had entered, walked slowly and mechanically up to him, and stared at him with its blank eyes. The bar had fallen silent, all eyes were on the towering juggernaut.

"Yoshimo Farazaki?" The golem's false mouth butchered the delicate syllables of his name. Yoshimo had winced, and nodded nervously.

"My master wishes to speak with you. You know some information he wants."

"Can't your master come to meet me face to face?"

The golem simply stared straight ahead. "The master must not be disobeyed. Come with me."

"You won't even tell me where I'm going?" Yoshimo asked.

The golem took hold of his arm, and repeated, "The master must not be disobeyed. Come with me."

Hendak, the owner of the tavern, had gotten out of his seat, making as though to help his patron, but Yoshimo waved him down. He didn't want a law-abiding, wealthy Athkatlan to get into this business, especially since it might jeapordize Yoshimo's own illegal activities. He had gotten himself out of tougher scrapes.

"Thank you, but no. I will handle this situation myself," he managed to get out as he was half-dragged from the bar room.

The cold night air had assaulted his bare arms and neck, for he had not had time to take his cloak before the creature had taken him. The golem dragged him through Athkatla, from the slums all the way to the Docks district, down the pitch black streets to a hidden corner nestled between two buildings. The golem had released him by the corner, and he raised his eyebrows, wondering if he was meant to enter it. Before he had time to, however, a low voice spoke from out of the darkness. Yoshimo understood. Whoever it was must have wanted to keep his own identity secret.

"I must apologise, Mr. Farazaki, for my abrupt summoning. I am a man of... complications. My schedule is difficult to grasp." The voice was calm and smooth, with a rich bass sound. He sounded well bred, probably wealthy, Yoshimo noted. It always paid to remember these things about one's business associates.

"Yes, well it was not too much trouble. You wish to conduct business, yes?" Yoshimo got right to the point.

The voice laughed. It was a low, rumbling laugh that echoed so gently it was almost inaudible. "I suppose you could say that. You travelled with a certain woman I am interested in, one Discord of Candlekeep by name." It was not a question.

"Discord..." Yosmimo thought for a moment before recalling the face of a barbarian warrior woman he had spent some time with in the past. They had parted company after only a few brief weeks of travelling. "Yes, I remember her. What of it?"

"I need to know her weaknesses." The voice was hard. "What did you learn of her when you travelled together?"

"Weaknesses?" Yoshimo thought for a moment. He had never been close with the half-elf, but he remembered her as being a warm, comical woman with a booming, slightly obnoxious laugh and a tendency to lose her temper. She had always placed a great deal of trust in her travelling companions, and depended on them perhaps a little too much in battle and planning. He planned his answer very carefully, feeling a twinge of guilt that passed quickly.

"If you will pardon my bluntness, sir, I must ask what the payment for such knowledge will be? I am a business man with a professional reputation to uphold, and even information has its price. I believe I can help you."

The voice laughed dryly again. "Very well. How does, oh, three hundred gold sound? Sufficient?"

Yoshimo nodded. "That is most kind sir, yes. Discord, as I remember her, is a very trusting person concerning those she travels with. She depends on them completely in battle and when planning her next move strategically. If you can separate her from her friends, she might be easier to... deal with."

"Her friends..." the voice sounded excited and slightly fanatical. "Why, of course! That is perfect! Thank you, Mr. Farazaki."

"I am pleased to oblige. If I may, sir, I would like to recieve my payment quickly so I may return to the Copper Coronet before my belongings are picked through by thieves. Meaning no disrespect, sir."

"Your payment..." The voice laughed again. This time, the sound was cold and cruel, taunting Yoshimo in its arrogance. "Your payment shall be to meet your bretheren. You shall burn in the abyss with all the other traitors, Yoshimo Farazaki!"

The golem took hold of both his shoulders with a crushing strength. Yoshimo struggled, trying to slip deviously away from the puppet's grip, when his business associate stepped out of the shadows. He froze, staring at the spectacle before him, before struggling again. The figure took another step forward, and Yoshimo screamed like a caged wild animal. The scream was silenced by a quiet _whoosh_, a sound like dry sand being poured from a pail. He let utter a few hopeless gurgling noises before falling lifelessly to the ground.

"Bring him like the others," the man muttered to his golem slave, and walked down the darkened alley of the Docks, his heels echoing against the cobblestones as he made his way out of the city.

Discord's head was pounding when she opened her eyes. The light within her tent was gray and dull, but the illuminated hide of the tent roof revealed that it was quite bright outside, possibly midday. She glanced around, puzzled, and saw that Anomen was not in her tent with her, nor had he slept beside her from the look of the bedding. Her stomach churned violently and her head throbbed painfuly whenever she tried to sit up, so she lay still in the half light and listened. She could hear her friends talking outside in slow, tired voices.

"Did you get any sleep at all, Anomen" Aerie was saying.

"A little. Discord was shivering in her sleep, and her skin was cold as ice one moment and then it was burning up a second later. I was too worried to sleep, although despite my best efforts I did fall asleep for an hour or so at about five o'clock. When I awoke, she seemed a little better."

_Better? Better than what?" _Discord wondered to herself, her memory still fuzzy.

"What is wrong with Discord?" Minsc's voice was worried.

"Someone... we think someone tried to poison her, Minsc," Aerie explained to her protector, who nodded sagely. This he understood. This was evil, foully trying to leave its vile spot on the otherwise nicely cleaned window of justice. Boo concurred. Minsc's world was an easy, uncomplicated one, and poison he understood, even if Discord's strange actions had baffled him the night before. Boo assured him that it had been the poison which had made her scream and stomp about so, and so she could not be blamed. Minsc was content with that explaination.

"It was an overdose of black lotus alright, and I'm sure it was planted in her smokeleaf..." Anomen was saying to Aerie in hushed tones.

Discord sat up abruptly at these words. Her memories of the previous night were scattered and distorted, but she managed to make some sense of it. With a shock she remembered the words she had spoken, her delirious cry to her father. She forced herself out of bed and almost fell back down again in a rush of diziness. She forced herself onward, bursting out of her tent and into the warm noontime air.

"Who did it? What filthy whoreson put black lotus in my leaf" She towered above her companions, even as the lingering effects of the drug made her feel weak and sick.

"Discord... you should be in bed" Aerie said, startled.

"Hold your tongue, unless you mean to tell me who is guilty." She rounded on her elven friend, who timidly stared at her feet under the brunt of Discord's wrath.

"Well" She shouted, and her friends flinched.

"We don't know, 'Cord." Imoen said falteringly. "We've been trying to figure out who..."

"How could he have done it, whoever he was" Discord asked, sitting down beside Haer'Dalis, who glared at her resentfully. He had tried to be forgiving, as Discord had not been herself at the time of her assault upon him, but he was failing and becoming more and more angry as he listened to her talk.

"What do you mean" Anomen asked.

"I had some smokeleaf the night before yesterday, so it couldn't have been present then. All day when we were travelling, the pouch was in my backpack, and it couldn't have been planted then. That leaves the night before we travelled. At all times one of us was standing watch, so it was either one of you, or one of you was lax in your watch duties and allowed an enemy into camp." she glared accusingly at her friends, all of whom were taken aback by this brash accusation.

"My lady, why would any of us wish to poison you" Anomen asked, tiny sparks of anger beginning to kindle in his voice.

"I'm not sure. I suppose everyone has his price" she snapped cruelly. She was far to angry to measure and gauge her words. She could think only of revenge.

"You are a harsh woman, Discord" Imoen said softly. "We would not betray you."

"Perhaps so, but the lotus got into my smokeleaf somehow, _sister_. Did any of you fall asleep during watch? Were you stunned? Was any spell cast upon you? Speak"

Her companions looked uncertainly from one to the other. Anomen, staring guiltily at his fists, spoke up.

"I... think I may know when it happened, My Lady."

Discord's expression changed as she looked upon her lover. "You..."

"I was keeping first watch that night, and I... lost an hour or so... I don't know what might have happened. I simply realized that much more time had passed then I had thought, so I awoke Imoen and went to bed. I must have been... unaware for almost an hour."

"Unaware" Her voice was hard. "What an interesting word. You were asleep, were you not"

"I... suppose so." he said quietly.

"Perfect! So whoever has done it must be miles away by now"

"I think so." Anomen's guilt-ridden voice was almost inaudible.

"Illamater's curse" she swore and stared into the charred fire pit, looking agitated.

"You can place blame an bully us, Raven, but it won't take back last night's events... what you did, what you said..." Haer'Dalis said coldy, fully aware that he was striking a new and exposed nerve.

Discord looked up with a start, the memory seared into her head. She had told them all about Bhaal, how it felt that he was ever present. She had handed them that personal detail, and her face heated in shame and embarrassment.

"Hold your tongue, bard," her voice was low and dangerous.

"So you are closer to Bhaal than you told us, Discord," the teifling continued, feeling vindictive and justified in light of Discord's unfair wrath. The light of revenge was in his eye.

"I told you, planar swine, to keep your tongue still lest I cut it off." She sneered and stood up, looking down on the bard. He responded in kind, rising to his feet and raising his voice.

"Such threats, my Raven! Is that you speaking or the dead god of murder who lurks behind your words?" he spat.

"Knock it off," Imoen yelled. "This is doing no one any good."

Discord didn't even hear her. She grabbed the teifling by the front of his tunic and pulled him close, snarling like an animal, her hot breath falling on his face. "And what if it is my father, rogue? Speak! What if my father is here behind my eyes, willing me to end your foul existence? What then?" Blood was pounding in her ears, and she felt the old familiar tug of the slayer. She pushed it back, but her anger only grew and control was becoming difficult.

"Discord no!" Someone was yelling. Out of nowhere, a heavy blunt staff hit her solidly between her shoulder blades. This blow injured her little, but she was already dizzy from the after effects of the drug. She jerked forward, releasing Haer'Dalis, swayed on her feet, and felt the world begin to ebb away as she began to give in to unconsciosness. A pair of strong arms caught her and held her, and she struggled to keep awake, her stomach turning and the world swaying dizzily around her.

"Aerie?" Haer'Dalis breathed, hardly believing his eyes. Aerie, placid, timid Aerie, had took up her staff and struck her leader and friend with hardly a second thought. She now stared, horrified, at Discord's shuddering form.

"I...I'm sorry, I thought... I thought she was going to..."

"Aerie, you must not fight with Discord," MInsc said in a worried tone. It was he who had caught his friend and saved her from tumbling to the ground. If Aerie and Discord were enemies, he would have to choose between honor and duty - his duty to his witch or his loyalty to Discord. He worriedly looked down at the white-haired half-elf, who seemed groggy and sick, but not badly injured. "Discord is your friend, Aerie."

"I know, Minsc... I panicked, and I'm sorry." Aerie dropped the staff and buried her face in her hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Avariel? Discord could barely stand already, do you think she was a threat to Haer'Dalis?" Imoen snarled angrily.Aerie looked close to tears. Haer'Dalis put his arm around her, and she buried her face in his chest, her face burning with shame and guilt. Anomen leaped up and relieved Minsc of his burden, part leading, part carrying his love back into the tent. Imoen hovered anxiously around the edges, biting her lip as she watched her friends.

As Anomen lay Discord down in her worn travel bedding, her eyes flickered open. "Anomen." Her voice was soft and gentle as a breeze whispering through grass.

"Shh, my dear, you are not well yet. We will stay here one more night, and the Lotus should be out of your system by then."

Discord felt suddenly tired, and she nodded weakly. "Oh, Gods, I am such a fool." she moaned.

"No my love, you are merely unwell." Anomen tried to be soothing as he soaked a rag in cool water and smoothed it across her forehead. She looked up at him.

"I'm well enough to see my mistakes. They all must think I am being posessed or something." she said, and didn't allow Anomen to reply before continuing. "Last night I raved on and on about how I felt Bhaal's presence; I spoke as though my father prompted my words, and I frightened them. And just as they are beginning to shake off these suspicions I barge out of my tent, brashly insulting and blaming you all for what is not your fault, and I attack Haer'Dalis. They must think I'm losing my grip."

"No one thinks any less of you, my darling."

"Is that so? Then why did Aerie hit me with her staff? She has never been impulsive before, and never violent. I scared her, that's why. She was worried I was becoming like my father."

"People don't think much in a panic," Anomen said softly.

"Maybe," Discord sighed, sounding unconvinced.

"Get some rest, my lady. I must join the others." He kissed her brow before retreating and joining the others.

"Is... is she okay?" Aerie asked, her liquid blue eyes contorted with worry.

Anomen looked at her coldly. "You didn't hurt her much, but she is still weak and affected by the drug. She is resting now," he sneered, this time in Haer'Dalis' direction. "At least the_ bard _is all right, safe from a sick and delirious woman."

If he was expecting a sharp retort, he was disapointed; Haer'Dalis merely turned away and Aerie sank guiltily down onto the ground.

Imoen was standing by the remnants of the previous night's fire. To fend off the damp, they had hung up some of their wettest clothing, dressing in their drier apparel. Their wet clothes had been hung on a sort of rack which Imoen had inventively fasioned from some branches and vines. Now the garments were more or less dry, and Imoen was taking them down and handing them to each companion. She paused as she took down Anomen's once-blue tunic. The shoulders and upper front of the shirt had some sort of white film on them. She furrowed her brows and picked at the residue with her fingernail. "Anomen? What is this?"

Anomen raised an eyebrow and took the cloth from her, turning the garment over. The residue made the fabric stiff, and it fell off the shirt as a powder when it was scraped. Anomen cocked his head. "I don't know what that could be," he murmured, rubbing the substance between his fingers. He held it up to the light and studied it before holding it to his face and smelling it experimentally.

His eyes drooped immediately, and he barely caught himself from collapsing, holding onto consciousness with some effort. "Whatever it is, it is _potent!"_ he exclaimed. "This is some kind of magic or drug."

Haer'Dalis looked curiously at the bundle in Anomen's hands, and examined it as well. "I've seen something like the before. A powder that knocks out anyone who breathes it in. This is almost like it... but I dont think it tends to leave residues like this."

"Unless... unless its subjected to water. It was raining yesterday, could the powder have melted into the cloth and hardened again once it dried?" Imoen speculated.

"I don't know. I suppsed its possible. However it got here, this is suspicious," Haer'Dalis murmured.

"I'll say. This could explain a lot," Anomen said hopefully. If this was the powder Haer'Dalis described, he was absolved of the guilt of being responsible for the lapse in security which had led to Discord's illness. "I'll collect some of it."

They sat in silence a few moments, awkwardly nervous after the recent stresses their party had suffered. Anomen scraped the dry residue from his tunic, storing it in a small leather pouch and placing it in his pack.

"I looks like we'll be hanging around here for another day." Anomen said. "We should hunt and forage around for some supplies."

The others nodded and went about their business. Imoen went into the tent to visit Discord, Aerie and Minsc went off to gather food, and Haer'Dalis and Anomen collected firewood and water. They all avoided each other's eyes, awkward and unsure of what to think.


	4. On his trail

Discord felt fine in body the next morning, but her spirit was heavy with shame. She timidly emerged from her tent to see her friends gathered around a morning fire, heating a thin gruel made from wild grains for breakfast. Their supplies gone, they had made do with what they could find, but that could only went so far.

"Um... Good morning, everyone," she said quietly, and they all looked up to see her. She avoided their eyes.

"Discord," Imoen smiled and made room by the fire. Discord briefly smiled in gratitude, and sat down in the dust between her sister and Minsc.

"How are you feeling?" Imoen asked.

"Better," Discord grunted. "Um... I wanted to apologise to everyone."

"Boo says you don't need to," Minsc reassured her. "It was the evil poison."

Discord gave a short laugh. "That's very kind, Boo, but I really do think I should. I am so sorry for all that I put you through."

"Thats not necessary," Aerie said firmly. "It wasn't your fault. I should apologise to you..."

"You were just trying to protect Haer'Dalis. I would have done the same. And, my sparrow, I am sorry for what I said and did."

Haer'Dalis bowed his head. "As Aerie said, you were in the clutches of madness, you knew not what you did," he said graciously.

"How's your nose?" Discord asked with a little half-smile.

Haer'Dalis grinned. "Aerie mended it well, thank you."

Discord felt a little better after that awkward dialogue, but still felt the gap between herself and her friends which had not been there before. Even Anomen seemed nervous around her, despite his loving attentions.

"Well, what do we do now?" Imoen asked as they packed up camp. "I suppose we have our quest already, now that we have found Discord has an anonymous enemy. We don't need to look around Athkatla for work."

"That's true," Discord agreed. "Although we have to go there anyway for supplies and such."

"We must go after the poisoner!" Minsc bellowed. "Discord must be avenged."

"True enough, Minsc," Discord said, supressing laughter. "But we need a lead before we can find him. What do we know about or enemy?"

"He must have been watching us for a while," Aerie volunteered. "That's how he knew that Discord smoked and how to get the Lotus in the leaf."

Discord nodded. "What else?"

"Well, he must have known a lot about drugs and poisons, because he managed to drug me so he could get at your leaf," Anomen volunteered. He tossed the pouch into Discord's lap, and she examined the strange white powder. "I found that on he tunic I was wearing that night. It knocks you out if you breathe it in."

"It sounds like he was planning this for a while," Discord murmured. "Where could he get this stuff?"

"The black lotus trade is rampant in the dank recesses of Athkatla," Haer'Dalis stated. "I don't know about the other stuff. I believe its fairly rare, so he would have to be rolling in coin to procure it, not to mention that he would need all kinds of connections."

"One of the wealthier drug lords?" Discord suggested.

"What about a motive?" Imoen asked. "Why would a drug lord want you dead?"

"The usual reason," sighed Discord. "I'm a Bhaalspawn, and a pretty famous one at that. He could have been hired, or he could be a Bhaalspawn himself, I guess."

"I think it more likely that some other wealthy person with an interest in your heritage got a hold of the Lotus and the white powder. Lotus would be easy to get, and drug lords aren't the only ones with connections," Anomen said. Discord shrugged.

"Whoever it was, we should look into the drug dealers of Athkatla. That could lead us to the guilty party."

"What about the Shadow Theives?" Haer'Dalis suggested. "They know all that goes on in Athkatla, especially in the criminal underground, and they were trustworthy allies in the past."

"Of course!" Discord snapped her fingers. "We should go straight to the Docks district."

Their goal in mind, the company set off for the City of Coin, and arrived in only a few short hours. Aran Linvail was pleased to see them. The blond, broad-shouldered thief smiled from ear to ear when he saw the familiar group.

"I heard all about your victory over the wizard, Discord, and I am most pleased. Is this the young girl you were so eager to save?" he asked, gesturing to Imoen.

"Yes, Aran. This is Imoen," Aran and Imoen shook hands, and Aran admired Imoen's slender, nimble fingers.

"Your hands are slim and quick, my dear," he noted. "Am I right in guessing that you are capable of picking the odd lock or pocket?"

Imoen grinned. "I have been known to in the past," she said. "But I am more of a mage, now, than a thief, though I still retain my old skills."

"Indeed?" said Aran with interest. "And I see you can draw a bow, as well," he noted, seeing the short bow and quiver strapped to Imoen's back. "We could find many uses for you here in he guild." His eyes travelled up and down her curved body. "Yes... many uses..."

Discord's protectiveness kicked in, and she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "That's a generous offer, Aran, but Imoen has plenty of obligations and goals to keep her busy without owing allegiance to a guild." She made eye contact with Imoen and gave her a meaningful look. _You don't want to get tangled up in this._ "You understand."

"Of course," Aran said regretfully. "Well, are you here on business or pleasure?" he asked.

"Business, I'm afraid." Discord said.

"Business is a fine thing," he said jovially. "What's on your mind?"

Discord explained the whole situation, leaving out only her Bhaalspawn revelations. When she was finished, Aran looked thoughtful.

"Members of my guild have been known to sell black lotus," he mused. "But a job like that would have come to me for clearance before it was carried out, so I doubt anyone in the Shadow Thieves is responsible."

"Oh, I'm not accusing you, Aran," Discord said hastily. "I just figured that since very little goes on in this city of which the Shadow Thieves are not aware, you might be able to give us some names."

"That is assuming the black lotus was bought in Athkatla."

"Yes," Discord admitted. "But its the only lead we've got."

"Well, I can't tell you much about the black lotus trade," Aran said. "That's not our primary business here, as you well know. Black lotus is both plentiful and easy to come by in Athkatla, and it could have been bought anywhere. This other substance you mentioned, however, the white powder sounds familiar to me. May I see it?"

Discord rummaged around in her pack and brought out the pouch, handing it to Aran. He took out a pinch and examined it. "Yes, I know this stuff. This is sleepspice, and it's a common enough tool for the grand-scale thief."

"Do you know about any new shipment of this sleepspice that has come into Athkatla recently?" Discord asked.

"Actually, it is illegal here. The only way it gets into the city is smuggled on transport ships or on our own vessels disguised to look like fishing trollers. We did smuggle in some just last week, but it has been sold and distributed by now."

"Can we see the records of who it has been given to?"

"I cannot allow you to look directly at the records, as I cannot endanger the identities of my operatives, but I can look into it myself and tell you what you wish to know." Aran snapped his fingers, and a servant brought a record book marked _smuggling, _and flipped to the last entry.

"Yes, I see a pound each has been given to my five primary operatives," he read, "and several other workers have recieved rationed amounts for specific jobs. We sold some of it...hmmm... Gelt, are these records accurate?"

The servant respectfully stood behind Aran and peered at the records. "Yes, sir."

"Well, we're missing almost a pound of spice, then."

"Yes, sir. The matter has been looked into but dismissed as unimportant. The amount is trivial, and it is believed to simply have spilled or been misplaced."

"Who was the captain in charge of this shipment?" Aran asked. "Was he not interrogated?"

"Dareth Redblade was in charge of the vessel, sir, but he has gone missing and could not be interrogated."

"Oh, that's right. I heard something about his disappearance, but I left it to his superior to sort out. He went missing along with a portion of spice... well, I would suggest you look into this, my friend," he said to Discord. "It would seem the most likely explaination."

"Where can I find him?"

"He worked on the sea, and could be found on the docks. However, if he is hiding from the Shadow Thieves, he probably is not in Athkatla. He was born in Umar Hills, I believe, and he may have returned there to go into hiding. That's all I can tell you, my friend. Come back if you need more help."

"Thank you kindly, Aran. Do you need some payment for your help?"

"Of course not! It was a pleasure to see you again, Discord. Farewell."

"Farewell."

Outside, the sun was high in the sky, and Discord guessed it was about three o'clock. "Well?" Minsc asked. "Are we to find the smuggler-man?"

"I don't think we have much choice," Discord said, shouldering her pack. "And I think Aran was right, if he were still in Athkatla the Shadow Thieves would have found him by now. I suppose our best bet is Umar Hills."

Anomen nodded in agreement. "We should stop at Waukeen's Promenade first, though, and sell some of our burdens and buy a few necessities."

Waukeen's Promenade was as bustling and packed as ever, with vendors everywhere touting their wares to the throng of busy shoppers. They decided to split up. Aerie went to the circus to visit Quayle, Anomen and Minsc took all their damaged weaponry to the blacksmith for repairs, Haer'Dalis went to look for potions and supplies, and Discord and Imoen went to the Adventurer's Mart to trade and purchase goods. They got quite a wealth of gold for the magical artefacts they had collected on their quests, and bought some much-needed arrows and magical trinkets. By the time all errands and necessities were dealt with, it was almost six, and they decided it was too late to set out. They arrived at the Copper Coronet at half past six, and relaxed in the bar room with a meal, a drink and a sigh.

"_No! NO!" She could feel herself screaming. Her voice was ragged and she tasted blood in the back of her throat, but the endless cry of terror and betrayal still ripped from her._

"_This is for the best," he was saying firmly. "I am sorry but it is necessary."_

"_What do you want from me?" she held the sobs back from her voice as best she could._

"_Want?" he said blankly, "I want nothing, my dear. You simply must die for the good of us all."_

"_It isn't right! Remember what I taught you! You know this is wrong!"_

"_I know what will happen if I don't"_

"_No! I swear I will harm no one! Have I ever shown taint before?"_

"_It is only a matter of time," he said dismissively. Suddenly a flaming torch had always been in his hand. Its flickering glow cast blood-red light on his face._

_She looked down at the stacks of wood and twigs piled around her feet. She was bound tight to a stake in the ground, and escape was impossible. Hot tears wet her cheeks as she met the eyes of her executioner._

"_Please..." she whispered. He shook his head pitilessly._

"_I hope you die quickly," he said. "I don't wish to cause you undue pain."_

"_NO!" she screamed "ANOMEN, NO!"_

"_For the Order!" he cried and thrust the torch into the dry kindling at her feet. The flames leaped up almost instantly, wrapping her body in flickering tongues of agony. The heat was unbearable, she was screaming and screaming and screaming , she could smell her own flesh burning, and so afraid it burned oh Illamater it burned and he was laughing, he was laughing as she sceamed and as she burned oh no no no..._

"NO!" Discord's body convulsed and she cried out like a cornered animal as she broke violently back into the waking world. She let her breath out in a half sob as she looked around at the dark and realized where she was. Her face was soaked with sweat and tears.

"My love?" Anomen said groggily beside her, "Discord, what's wrong?" She had had many Bhaalspawn dreams before, and this kind of disturbance was not new to him. Her fear and constant vigilance of her father gave way to fearful dreams now and again.

"I..." As her eyes became accustomed to the dark, Discord looked at the man on the pillow beside her, and, still under the spell of the dream, felt a shock of fear go through her. She suppressed a sob. "Just a dream," she said, more to reassure herself than to inform her lover.

"Do you dream of Bhaal again? Do you wish to talk about it?" Anomen reached his arms out to her but she shrank from them.

"I... don't remember what this one was about. I'm fine, really Anomen."

Anomen looked at her, puzzled. "You look terrible, my lady." He pulled her towards him, and she shuddered involuntarily. Gradually, she began to relax, in the comfort of his strong arms. But the lingering emotion of the dream stayed with her.

They met in the bar room the next morning, still fogged by sleep. They ordered a solid, stick-to-the-ribs sort of meal and sat at a long table, chewing and muttering a few sleepy words of conversation.

"Minsc, you look like hell," Discord daintily observed. Great dark circles marked his cheeks beneath his eyes, and his skin was pale. He let out a noise something like a growl.

"Evil dreams visited me last night," he said ominously. Discord raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Me too," she said, resting her elbow on the table. Minsc simply stared at his thick fingers clenched around his tea mug, a grimace on his huge face.

"Minsc?" Discord questioned, puzzled by his silence. She put her hand on his muscled arm.

"You just keep your distance, little Discord," Minsc murmured through his thick Rashemani accent. "Boo does not know what to make of you now, and neither do I."

Discord sat back, a little hurt by her old friend's brash roughness towards her. She looked at Imoen for a little clarity, but she simply shrugged her shoulders, as confused as Discord.

After breakfast, the company was quick to set out on their way to Umar Hills. As usual, Haer'Dalis struck up a travelling song for them all to sing, keeping their spirits up. The journey took just under a day, and Discord hoped to get there before nightfall, if they made good time. Thier packs felt lighter now that they had sold thier spoils, and the journey was pleasant. Minsc woke up a little more as the day went on, and he became considerably warmer towards Discord. The weather was fair, and they encountered few obstacles on their calm road eastwards.


	5. Umar Hills

(Author's Note: Several things to point out. For one thing, when I started writing this fic, I was not through playing BG, SOA, but I figured that, since the story was solid, any readers would forgive me my inaccuracies to the plot. I assumed that Irenicus would be destroyed in the end, and I was right. Not long ago, I actually finished the game, and started TOB. Now I know that, although I guessed right concerning Irenicus, I missed the boat on several details and happenings in the later story. I decided to keep writing, because, as I said before, the story is solid and I want to finish it. I appologise for any inaccuracies committed during the earlier chapters, and inaccuracies which I may perforce commit in the following chapters in order to make the story work. Just ignore anything that happens in TOB. Also, you may find the previous chapters difficult to read, because I usually divide scenes up using a row of asterisks (sp?) but for some reason, when I convert the file from mac format to Word Perfect (so that I can send it in to it simply erases the asterisks. I have fixed the problem now. Another simple request: PLEASE REVIEW! Those of you who write fanfictions yourself I'm sure know how satisfying it is just to hear from someone who read your work, whether they liked it or not. I would really love it if you could just write one or two sentences telling me what you think. Many thanks to Dominique Sotto for that reason, by the way.)

Umar hills was a pleasant town a tad underpopulated, but Discord heartily enjoyed the calm, constant atmosphere of the village. She sometimes speculated about living in a place such as this after her adventuring days were over. The peace was attractive to her, but she knew herself well enough that she wouldn't be able to stay for long. She was too much of a wanderer, and the day-to-day rural life would not satisfy her. Still, the prospect was interesting and made for entertaining thoughts and fantasies.

They arrived just as the sun began to sink behind the horizon, painting the sky with vivid streaks of red and orange. Tired, but glad to have reached their destination, the troupe cast a satisfied glance over the landscape.

"What now?" Imoen asked, stretching her back in such a way as to twist herself into a very bizarre position.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to collapse where I stand," Discord sighed wearily. "Lets just go get a meal at the inn and take a load off for a while. Then we can plan our next move. Its too late to take any decisive action anyway." Shouldering her favorite axe, Frostreaver, Discord led the others in a slow, steady trudge towards the tavern.

The inn was fairly well packed, full of tired farmers taking a glass of stout to reward themselves for a hard day's work. After much searching, the group managed to find a table large enough and with enough chairs for all of them. Throwing down thier burdens in a haphhazard pile, the group relaxed into the chairs with a sigh of relief. They ordered a heavy meal and leaned against the table, talking in low voices.

"If this Redblade person is in Umar Hills," Haer'Dalis pointed out, "then we should be careful, my Raven, not to alert him to our presence."

"Agreed, Sparrow, but how are we to get closer to our prey if we cannot come out of the shadows?" demanded Discord. "Any one of these people could be him."

"True enough," Anomen admitted thoughtfully. He cast an eye about the room. "and we need information."

The bustling bar room was a little too close and crowded for Discord's liking, but she busied herself with a mug of ale and soon forgot her discomfort. She felt the itch for a pipe, but had no safe leaf; besides, she was wary of smoking after her harrowing experience last time. She regretted this, as it was always a calming and enjoyable habit of hers, no matter what the others might think.

She cast an eye about her surroundings, doubtful of how to proceed. If they stayed in town too long, they ran a risk of this Redblade person seeing them and high-tailing it. If that happened, Discord didn't know what they would do. He could be anywhere in Amn, if he was not here. At the same time, she knew, it would be tricky to gather information in a small town like this without alerting him to their wherabouts. Word got around in a place like this, and if she went around unsubtly asking questions frankly, rumors would spread and tales would go from one villager to the next concerning the mysterious armed stranger questioning about old Redblade. Word would get back to him and he would be out of town quicker than they could track him down. They needed to find someone they could trust.

Imoen's job was clear without it being described to her. As the thief of the party, her duty was to constantly be watching; watching for a trap, a chest, or a suspicious person. In this case, she kept an eye out for anyone acting strangely, anyone who looked nervous at the sight of an adventuring party. As her narrowed eyes checked the room, they fell upon a familiar face. A gnome, half bald and unkempt, was talking earnestly with a young man at a table on the other side of the bar. Imoen hid her grinning face, and excused herself from the table, creeping silently through the throng of people.

"... and let me tell you, ten gold pieces for a turnip recipe like this is a steal, my friend! Auntie Bilcher, may she rest in peace, invented this turnip souffle one evening in order to have a classy meal prepared to impress some upstart human types who were coming round to dinner. Now, Auntie didn't like humans much, but she had invited them over as a result of a duel she had had with one of their dogs. Long story-"

"And we all know how much you hate long stories, eh Jan?" Imoen's impish giggle broke into the gnome's long winded droning. Jan spun around, and his face crinkled in awide smile to see the young lass.

"My, but Imoen, it has been a long time!" Jan cried joyfully.

"Heya!" Imoen chirped.

"Are you here alone, lass? Or is that grouchy blue woman with you?"

"Um, Discord? Yeah, she's sitting right over there," Imoen grinned, pointing at her sister, whose face was obscured by the carved oaken goblet of ale, from which she quaffed from with great zeal.

"Well, little 'Moen, I'd love to join you in a minute and catch up on old times, but I am in the middle of a fairly important transaction."

"Sure. I don't think this gentleman is interested in your turnip souffle, Jan," Imoen grinned, leaning her elbows impudently on the table top. "Come on, the others will want to see you!"

"The others?" Jan peered back at the congregated travbellers, still oblivious to Imoen's brief disappearance. His face broke into a wicked smile. "Ano..."

"We're all too tired to continue work today," Discord was saying. "Can we think about this in the morning?" Her head was sinking heavily into her hands and her eyelids were drooping. (Although, truth be told, her drowsiness was as much a result of the drink as the journey.)

"Aye, my Lady," Anomen sighed. He seemed to be doing the best after their hard day's travel, and he looked a little exasperated at Discord's seeming disinterest. "But I will press the matter on the morrow."

"Indeed, Sir Ano, you have a hard time keeping that abnormally large nose to yourself," said a gleeful voice. Anomen closed his eyes very calmly. His face went very blank. The only sign of life in him was the deep gouges he was scraping into the tabletop with his nails.

"Gnome," he stated quietly.

"Hello Jan!" Discord, not seeming to notice, clapped Jan unsteadyingly on the back, causing the little man to sway for a moment and correct his balance.

"Cordy!" he chirped joyfully. "It has been a long time. Almost... six months now, isn't it?"

"Something like that," Discord grinned, motioning the tiny gnome to take a seat at their table. He did so, dragging a heavy chair with some obvious difficulty over to their polished table, and climbing onto it, kneeling in his chair so that he could be at a comfortable level in relation to the table. He was sitting right next to Anomen, who was sitting stiffly, bolt upright, and gripping his mug so hard his knuckles were white.

"Well whats a rugged adventurer such as yourself doing in a placid little country town like this?" Discord asked jovially. "You're not on some quest or other, are you?"

"Ah, my friend, how little you know about me!" Jan scolded her, a cheeky grin on his wrinkled face. "You of all people should know, Discord, that I am first a turnip salesman, second an adventurer. And I ask you, of all the places you have travelled, can you name another site so perfect for the cultivation and sale of that noblest of vegetables, the turnip?"

"I can't say that I can, Jan, but I don't pretend to know nearly so much about the vegetables as you yourself," Discord said obligingly.

"Well, let me tell you, this place is the shangri-la of root veggie farming. The soil is rich, land is plentiful, and the people here posess the refined and sophisticated tastes necessary to appreciate the flavor of the noble turnip. Business has never been better!"

"Glad to hear it, Jan." Imoen arrived back at the table with another round for everyone, including their gnomish guest. Anomen downed his ale with surprising rapidity, gritting his teeth at the sound of the gnome's voice. "I wondered why Turnip Beer was on the list of drinks at the bar. Now I know." Imoen added, grinning.

"A fine brew, to be sure, but I have far higher hopes for some finer turnip drinks - turnip brandy, or possibly turnip liqueur. Naturally these new developments will take some work and experimentation, but I think they will be both refreshing and potent."

"Just don't poison yourself," Imoen advised.

Discord laughed, and took a draught from her non-turnip beer. She liked Jan, but she remembered finding travelling with him trying at best. She had been a little relieved when circumstances had forced thier parting, and she wasn't the only one. Anomen in particular had despised the cheeky little man, who enjoyed sniping at the proud, slightly pompous knight simply to hear him flare up in quickly kindled anger. Discord sympathised with her lover, but at the same time found these little dialogues to be far too funny to intervene. It was a ridiculous concept, really, this tall, muscle built knight being bullied and taunted by this wizened little gnome. Haer'Dalis and Minsc, she noticed, also found Jan a little grating, but they held thier tongues for the sake of manners. Imoen adored him.

Discord snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that Jan was still talking to his old companions. "...And that was when I remembered that I had stashed away a salad fork in my pack for just this kind of situation! Thank heavens I remembered to plan ahead. So I drew it out just in time and- well, the rest is history."

"I had begun to think I could live the rest of my life without listening to another one of those stories," Anomen muttered sullenly to Discord, who gave a lopsided grin.

"I heard that, Ano," Jan said wickedly. "And I wholeheartedly agree with you. Why just after we parted company, my first thought was 'thank the gods that I never have to be in the presence of that over-pious, self-important, arrogant, drivelling monkey again! And yet, here we are. Fate, I guess."

"Listen, you half-pint, dirty little vegetable merchant, I-" Anomen's angry retort was cut off by Discord's imploring tone. The last thing she wanted was for the two of them to start bickering, just when they had been getting along so well.

"Anomen..." she began, but was cut off.

"I am curious, good _sir_ Anomen, how is it you manage to puff your chest out so far when your head is so large and weighty? I should think it would throw you off balance-"

"Jan..." Discord tried again.

"Cut it out, you two, you are drawing attention to us," Aerie pleaded.

"And Discord said we need to keep hidden, so the smuggler-man doesn't slip away like a greased hamster!" Minsc added, in an eggagerated stage whisper.

"Smuggler?" Jan turned to Discord. "So you're here on adventuring business, then? I almost forgot to ask you what you were doing here."

"You were too busy making up stories about yourself, gnome," Anomen spat vindictively. Jan whipped around, and tried to look furious, which was difficult on a three foot turnip salesman.

"For your information, knightling-"

"Oh, shut up you two," Discord snapped. She glanced nervously around the bar, many of the inhabitants of which were watching their discourse with some interest. As if word wasn't going to travel quickly enough. The fact that they were strangers alone made them a curiosity in this little village, but the longer they stayed, the more people would talk, and the more likely word of their arrival would reach the ears of Redblade. Not to mention that they were a strange enough sight as is; Discord, blue-skinned and armed, her raggedly shorn white hair completing her bizarre portrait; Haer'Dalis, a tiefling, which these people would probably never even have heard of, let alone be able to recognize; Minsc, the towering ranger standing tall and above all who stood near him, his bald head crowned with a purple tattoo and talking to a small hamster... Discord stifled laughter at just the thought of how they must look to these people. Keeping a low profile would be tricky.

"Yeah, Jan, we're here on business," she explained, casting a wary eye about the bar room. "We're looking for someone..."

The group then went into a hushed and long winded explaination of thier endeavors thus far.

"And so we came here to seek out the smuggler. We have to tread carefully, as this smuggler is doubtless skilled in subtlety and deception, and if he sees us we may never find him. That's why we can't simply ask around for information - word would get back to him, you see?"

"What's the fellow's name?" asked the old gnome. "Perhaps I can help you."

Discord nodded. "That's what I was thinking. I believe I can trust you, Jan. His name is Dareth Redblade."

Jan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Old Dareth? You're kidding me! Well, that explains his apparent dislike for turnips... the Shadow Thieves I dealt with in Athkatla seemed to absolutely abhor the noble vegetable. Brutish lot, no refinery whatsoever. I should have known. I remember one time, when I approached him with my wares-"

"Jan!" Imoen interrupted him. "You know this Redblade person?"

"Why sure!" Jan said. "He's a regular at the tavern... actually, I think he's here now. Right over..." Jan swung around in his seat, searching for Dareth's face in the throng of bar patrons.

_CRASH!_ A nearby table was shoved over, and the drinks and candles clattered to the floor, splashing beer and hot wax all over the floor and nearby patrons. In the chaos that ensued, Jan was distracted and stopped mid sentence. Imoen, however, whose business it was to see things, noticed a silent-footed man slip out the back door in the commotion.

"'Cord! This way, he's escaping!" Whoever it was must have been listening in, and tipped over the table rather than being identified by Jan. He obviously had enough skill and experience to know to create and take advantage of the diversion. That was thier man, Imoen would bet on it.

Trusting her sister's judgement, Discord followed her lead, with Anomen, Minsc, Aerie and Haer'Dalis following soon after. Short-legged Jan followed, but lagged behind. They tore after their prey, Imoen leading and the others striving to keep pace. They were fast, but the stranger was faster.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

yeah, I know that was a lame chapter. I'll give you something meatier when my schedule calms down a little.


	6. The Culprit

Scrambling unsurely across the soft earth, Discord and her friends gave chase to the stranger they believed to be Redblade. He tore across the land as though the dogs of hell itself were on his heels, and even light-footed Imoen found herself out of breath from the chase.

Discord, huffing for air, paused to glance back at her companions. All but Jan had managed to keep up, the short-legged gnome was out of sight. The others, weary though they looked, had kept up fine. There was no time to search for Jan. Discord sighed and picked up speed again. Whoever it was could not keep up like this forever, could he?

They rounded a corner. Thier target seemed to be losing some of his drive, but he was still ahead of the motley companions. The figure was getting farther and farther ahead.

Suddenly, the dirt in front of the fleeing man seemed to explode, sending clumps of earth, rocks and debris spraying in all directions. The man was blinded by a faceful of dirt, and the explosion propelled a rock into his stomach with such force that he doubled over, winded.

"The flasher-masher-bruiser mate," Jan's voice said smugly from the opposite side of the man. "Patented by Jan Jansen, recently modified to increase explosive effects."

"Nicely done, Jan," Discord gasped, struggling to regulate her breathing. She leaned her hand against the wall of a nearby building, as did many of her fellows. Imoen rushed forward, using her boundless reserves of energy, and grabbed the man's hand. With Haer'Dalis and Jan's help, she managed to tie the struggling man up. Haer'Dalis kept hold of the man's ropes.

"Release me, ye dogs! Ah've killed better men than you for less than this!" The man's seafaring accent was thick and plain. Discord grinned smugly to herself. No Immensvale citizen would have such an accent if he hadn't spent some time on the waves. This was certainly their smuggler.

The stranger seemed as out of breath as the rest of them. As impressive as his speed had been before, he was still only a man. His feet were quickened by fear, but his breath couldn't quite keep up.

Haer'Dalis forced the bound man to his feet, and he met Discord's eye with feigned calmness. "Good she-elf... wha' was my crime? Yeh've caught me and bound me. Why?"

"I don't know. Why did you run?" Discord asked, delicately raising her scarred eyebrow, her lips pressed tightly together. Her tone was polite and cold, and she toyed cruelly at the man with her words like a cat with its claws. Her white-hot anger was well contained, for now, but her voice was like a scalpel - cold steel, cruel, and delicate.

The man seemed momentarily at a loss, but quickly recovered and regained his innocent countenance. "Ah thought ye might be one o' them thrice damned bounty hunters out for me head."

"Indeed," Discord remarked dryly, circling the towering sailor slowly, savoring each cocky footstep. "And how do you know I am not?"

This time, Redblade recovered quickly. "Bounty hunters don't waste time a-chattin' with the prize. They kill and are done with it."

"What have you done to warrant a bounty, good sir?" Discord asked bluntly. Before the sailor could find words for a retort, she charged on with her interrogation. "Perhaps you have been into some petty thievery of late? Pickpocketing on the Docks of Athkatla? Mugging a few slumming nobles? _Smuggling?" _She hissed that last word with extra potency, and glanced into his veiled eyes for signs of recognition. "Or perhaps it is not the law that you fear, but the outlaws? A certain Renal Bloodscalp, perhaps? I hear he can be quite the tricky business man, and a blunt, cruel enemy." She smiled nastily, showing her teeth.

Redblade straightened up, a grimace hanging from his lips. "Aye, yeh know who I am, alright, and I know you. No more games, god-mongrel."

"Fair enough. I can respect that," Discord said coldly.

"Yeh did better than I woulda' guessed of you, to come and find me here," Redblade said slimily, his words full of suppressed bitterness at his capture.

"You didn't think I would just let an attempted poisoning go, did you?" Discord allowed a note of gloating to show in her voice, and she haughtily examined her chapped hands as she spoke.

"Nah. 'Course not. I thought you would flounder about a bit, look for me and find no leads, before giving up. Yeh didn't seem smart enough to get to Immensvale, let alone catch me," Redblade snarled slyly "However temporarily," he added under his breath.

Discord laughed cruelly at that. He false mirth displayed her burning, ill concealed anger. "You will leave my presence when I sicken of the sight of you, and no sooner. Be thankful that I don't rid the Realms of your foul existence right now!"

"But that would make yeh a murderer," Redblade sneered smoothly "Just like yer father..."

"Still your tongue if you want to keep it, smuggler," Discord whispered, softly, and dangerously delicately, drawing her white dagger as she spoke. "Do you want to lose it so soon in the interrogation?"

"Then yeh'd learn nothin' at all from me, and yeh know it. Stow your bluffs, I'm not in the mood." Redblade was looking more and more confident.

Discord glanced around the city. Although the sky was beginning to deepen into the black-blue of night, they couldn't stay within the city now. She was not about to let Redblade out of her sight, and she couldn't risk the intervention of the villagers.

"Let's get out of Immensvale," she said, ignoring the groans of her companions. She sneered nastily at Redblade. "We'll want no witnesses."

"Er... Discord, lass, you won't be needing my help any longer?" Jan asked timidly, seeming to suddenly remember his former leader's moods. "Only I've got a field full of turnips to be plowing in the morning, and it's getting late."

"Yes, yes, Jan. Go on. It was good seeing you," Discord said hollowly, her eyes staring at Dareth unflinchingly.

"Good luck with the harverst, Jan," Imoen said fondly. With a brief cheery wave, Jan headed off into the darkening evening.

Discord took hold of the villain's shoulder and shoved him, hard, in the direction they were going. Only his hands were tied, and the bindings were being tightly held by Minsc, so he grudgingly walked with the group, obviously realizing that resistance would get him nowhere. He glanced up Minsc, the towering juggernaught seeming to be made of nothing but knots of muscle, and thought better of trying to escape. Minsc, however, was the least of his problems.

o-o-o-o-o

They walked for the better part of an hour, Discord keeping her stony silence with a clenched jaw, the others nervously glancing from one to the other. The terrain was rocky, and without being able to use his hands to balance himself, Redblade stumbled and fell several times. Discord laughed nastily when this happened. Finally, they reached a clearing, sheltered on three sides by forest. As the sun had all but faded from the blue-black sky, Haer'Dalis and Anomen quickly set to

"Untie him," Discord commanded in a voice of cold steel. Her face was cool and calculating, but it showed a burning hatred hidden somewhere behind her hard eyes. Her rage was so plain that Imoen was quick to obey her without even bristling at the arrogant order.

"Heh. Yer taking a gamble there, me lass," Dareth grinned, as his bonds were loosed. He casually examined his fingernails. "Don't think I'm a fool 'cause I work the streets. I'll be out from under your nose by the time this night is over."

"I rather doubt that," Discord said quietly. She knelt down in front of the shifty man, and drew her axe. "You drugged me over by Windspear hills. Don't deny it." She sat down upon the ground, her feet folded neatly beneath her. "You crossed me, little man, and I don't let things like that slide very often. I think you know of my heritage?" He nodded. "Well you know what... unpredictable behavior my father's blood lends me. I try and keep to the law but sometimes I lose control. You wouldnt like that." She put her face very close to the theif's, and her lip curled. His face faltered slightly in its cocky show of disinterest.

"This is Frostreaver." Discord held up the blue-tinted blade and ran her thumb along its edge. "She is my favorite axe, and she has drank the blood of many of those who, like yourself, unfavorably crossed my path." She took a brisk breath, and smiled nastily. "Now, would you like to tell me who you work for and what he wants with me?"

"Yeh think I'm so timid yeh can intimidate a confession from me? Yer certainly an uppity one," Dareth's voice betrayed his nervous thoughts, although he managed to keep his face blank.

"I didn't think it would be that easy," sighed Discord. "We're in for a long and unpleasant night."

Her companions anxiously glanced at one another. This was a vindictive and cruel side to Discord which they rarely saw. She had a malicious glint in her eye which they silently knew came from her father. They didn't know what she was planning and if they should stop her, but they nervously watched the interrogation with increasing fear.

Discord was sitting back, looking at her axe again. "I have been carefully considering what to do with you, Redblade. I gave Frostreaver a lot of consideration. She is strong and brutal and can shatter bone and shred flesh without a second thought. The blade is enchanted to freeze the blood of the body it sinks into. With a strong arm behind her, this axe can easily kill a strong man in a single stroke. For my part, I must say, I love the sound she makes when she _chops_ into enemy's flesh." On _chops,_ Discord raised her axe lighting-quick and brought it down with all her strength with both hands. It sank into the ground in the space between Dareth's thumb and forefinger, where his hand was lying palm flat on the grass. An inch to one side or the other and Dareth would have lost a finger.The blade sank in until the earth covered it halfway. Dareth yelped and pulled his hand back, holding it against his body. Discord laughed.

"Why so jittery, Dareth? I missed." She grinned, showing her perfect white teeth. "Yes, I did think about Frostreaver, but decided against it. It would be over too soon. I might not get a whole answer to my query. A broad blade is good in battle, but in situations like this..." She leaned forward, and Dareth flinched involuntarily. She looked at him levelly, her face very close to his, and took his dagger from the sheath on his belt. "... I prefer a fine blade." She held up the dagger. It was thin and white, its tip razor sharp and evilly pointed. "This is a good dagger. A fine blade can get into so many places a broad one cannot. It can sever and slice without causing such massive bleeding or devastating damage. This is important in this business. Now, and do believe me when I say this is your last chance to answer safely, who do you work for?" All pretense of calm was gone from Discord's face, and her pure rage was laid bare for all to see. She bared her teeth and smiled.

"I... " Dareth faltered, and his eyes were held by the gleaming dagger in Discord's hand. "I cannot tell."

Discord's hand shot out like a snake, grabbing Dareth's wrist and slamming his palm down into the dust. She twirled the dagger briefly in her fingers and then drove the blade into his hand from the back, pinning him to the ground. He screamed in surprise and fear, his gasping breaths shaking his whole body.

"You bitch..."

"Discord, that's far enough!" Anomen was saying.

Discord didn't hear any of them. The blood was pounding in her ears, and her thoughts were becoming fuzzy and slow.

_Kill him. Just raise the blade and slit his throat. It would be so easy._

"Esscieron! The... the man I work for, his name be Esscieron. Withdraw yer dagger!"

_Imagine the feeling of his hot blood flowing down your hands. Kill the wretch._

"Where can I find him? What does he want with me?" Discord shouted, giving the knife a viciously cruel twist.

"He lives in the wilderness, somewhere north of the Temple ruins of Anumator. Thats all I know, I swear!"

"I will taste your beating heart if you lie to me!" Discord heard herself scream in a voice that was not her own. Her eyes were fixed on the man's quivering throat. Her jaw was clenched so hard she could taste her own blood.

_Kill him_.

"Release him! That's enough!" Haer'Dalis cried, while Anomen knelt down beside her and gently took hold of her wrist.

"Remove the blade now, Discord. That's all we're going to learn from him. This bloodlust can lead to no good." His voice was soft and soothing, and his dark brown eyes stared pleadingly into her equally deep ones. She blinked. Her whole body seemed to sag, and she yanked the blade from her captive and let it fall from her crimson fingers. Her eyes were unreadable and cold. She rose to her feet, ignoring Redblade's sobs of pain.

"Deal with him. I am going to take a walk," she said in a dull monotone, turning on her heel.

Aerie was suddenly beside them, casting a healing spell which sealed up Dareth's hand, leaving behind the hard ridge of a scar. His sobs turned to curses and screams of rage which he hurled in Discord's direction.

"You crazed godspawn bitch. You Bhaal-blooded harpy! You'll pay for this!"

Discord's head whipped around at the entrance to the forest. "You don't know how lucky you were tonight, Redblade. Goodnight." The tent flap fell closed behind her.

The silence was peppered only with the snaps and pops of the crackling fire.


End file.
